


Not Today

by osirismind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/pseuds/osirismind
Summary: Liam’s eyes glistened with excitement and Theo knew that it was either a good or a really, really bad sign. “I found something secret,” the beta shout-whispered- as if there was anyone around who could hear them- and pointed at the wall right in front of them. Theo just stared at him while he lost, once again, faith in humanity, caused by no one else buthisboyfriend.“Wow Liam, you found a wall. I didn’t see any when I was walking around here. I’m really proud of you,” Theo said sarcastically and furrowed his eyebrows.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful bullicorn because she deserves it <3
> 
> Inspired by my own life... somehow.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is completely messy and not beta read, so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo’s day had started so good. He had woken up in his boyfriend’s arm or more like captured under his weight, but still in his arms. Liam was a really clingy person when he was sleeping and so all their limbs were always entangled in the weirdest ways. You couldn’t even tell anymore which body parts belonged to whom, but Theo liked to sleep like this. He liked the proximity and the warmth that radiated from Liam’s body. It made him feel safe, the reassurance that Liam was by his side. And he could stay like this forever, cuddling his boyfriend while he listened to his steady heartbeat.

But luck wasn’t on his side this day because just when he had almost drifted back to sleep Liam’s phone had rang. The beta had hummed something that had sounded like “Theo please” and so Theo had taken the phone from his nightstand and had checked who the evil dream destroyer was, and it had come to him as no surprise to see no one’s name but Scott’s on the screen. Theo had accepted the call and now he regretted his decision.

Now he wished that he had just ignored the phone call and gone back to sleep, because then he would still lie in his comfy bed, next to his even more comfy boyfriend. But this wasn’t the case, no, he was in a warehouse to investigate, still Liam with him though. Scott had said that one of Derek’s sources had told them that it was one of Monroe’s warehouses and that it could lead to her.

_It could _was the right way to put it because they were already searching for any kind of lead for thirty minutes. The only things they had found so far were loads of weapons and Theo was pretty sure that there was nothing else to find. Monroe wasn’t stupid, she wouldn’t leave trails or any kind of evidence that she even stepped into the building once.__

__

__Suddenly, Liam called out from the other side of said building, “I think I found something!”__

____

So, Theo let his eyes drift over the part he had been investing for the last time and turned around to head to Liam. “What is it that you found,” the chimera asked curiously when he approached him.

__

Liam’s eyes glistened with excitement and Theo knew that it was either a good or a really, really bad sign. “I found something secret,” the beta shout-whispered- as if there was anyone around who could hear them- and pointed at the wall right in front of them. Theo just stared at him while he lost, once again, faith in humanity, caused by no one else but _his _boyfriend.__

_____ _

“Wow Liam, you found a wall. I didn’t see any when I was walking around here. I’m really proud of you,” Theo said sarcastically and furrowed his eyebrows. 

_____ _

Liam shook his head. “No asshole, you don’t understand. It’s a secret room,” he explained before he pressed a button that was hidden behind some pipes. And Theo didn’t want to admit it but Liam was right. Suddenly, the wall that was actually a door opened and revealed a small room that was stuffed with several shelves and boxes. 

_____ _

“Voila, after you,” Liam said very smugly. Theo did as he was told and stepped into the room, hearing the beta following him. Abruptly, the door closed behind them with a loud thud and it caused the boys to jump.

_____ _

Theo was the first one to react, “No, no, no, this didn’t just happen,” he panicked and turned around to hit the door with his palm, pressing against it, pulling on the slits on the sides of it, just trying to open it. But all his attempts failed. “Can you maybe help me and not just stand there, watching me trying to save us,” the chimera asked exasperatedly.

Liam simply nodded and walked to his side. Together they pulled at the door, pushed against it, even threw their whole body weight against the door, but it just didn’t want to open up. Though, it was no surprise that nothing worked, this was a hunter’s warehouse and not just any hunters, no, Monroe’s hunters.

_____ _

So, they accepted that they couldn’t do anything, they surrendered. “Great, we’re stuck. That’s how I’ve always wanted to spend my Saturday. That’s what I’ve been looking forward to this morning,” Theo said, sarcasm tainting his tone. “Thanks Liam, what an amazing idea to open this door so that we could get trapped in some hunters’ secret room,” he finished and chuckled.

_____ _

Liam couldn’t believe him; he was blaming this on him. He didn’t want to be stuck there neither. This also wasn’t how he had planned his Saturday. “Are you serious right now?! I didn’t force you to go in here. You could have stayed outside,” the beta argued.

_____ _

“Oh right and let you walk in here alone.”

_____ _

Liam knew it wasn’t a question but he wasn’t finished arguing yet. “Yes, that’s exactly what you could have done. You don’t have to follow me all the time. I can take care of myself. I don’t need a babysitter.”

_____ _

Theo sneered at him. “Oh, do you? First of all, I’m not your babysitter, I’m your boyfriend. But still, do you remember all the times you got lost?! Like in the park, in the zoo, in the theme park, just to give you some examples,” the chimera stated, furrowing his eyebrows.

_____ _

“Whatever.” The beta turned around so that he didn’t have to look at Theo. He didn’t want to see him right now. He thought that he would be used to fighting with him after being in a relationship with him for a year now but it still hurt. It always hurt when they were fighting, not that they fought a lot; actually, they didn’t fight as much anymore since they started dating. Their arguments had been way worse before they started to have sex. Liam hadn’t realized that it was one of the reasons until Mason had hinted to it. Yes, his best friend knew better what was going on in his life than Liam himself.

_____ _

The boys sat down on the floor, Liam on the one side of the small room and Theo on the other. There still wasn’t much space between them but it was the widest they could get away from each other. Both of them stared on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. An uncomfortable silence settled between them and neither of them seemed to feel the need to break it. They sat there for a long time. Liam had checked his phone for several times in the last few hours, first to check if there was signal or not but then when he found out that there was none he had used it to check the time until it was three in the afternoon and his phone died. 

_____ _

Then he had started to count the seconds himself just to have something to do, just to not be bored, because talking to the boy who was sat across from him still wasn’t an option. Liam was still pouting and angry at Theo for blaming the current situation they were in on him and Theo was still angry at him for whatever reason Liam still didn’t understand.

_____ _

He hadn’t done anything wrong. He had wanted to help. He had thought that the secret room would lead them to something. He had just wanted to do something right for once in his life. Who could have known that the room was a trap? The boxes were probably empty, or were they? As usual, curiosity got the better of him and so he stood up and started opening the box placed in the shelf right in front of him. As he had already expected there was nothing inside.

_____ _

“What are you doing,” Theo asked from behind him. Liam didn’t have to turn his head to know that his boyfriend wasn’t sitting on the floor anymore but standing right behind him. He could feel the warmth that was radiating from his body on his back and suddenly he felt the urge to lean against Theo’s chest, letting him hold him in his strong arms. But, obviously, he didn’t. They were still fighting and he didn’t know if Theo would approve when he did it.

_____ _

So Liam turned around in order to prevent his body from doing things that could get them into another argument. “I just wanted to check if there might be something important in the boxes. But apparently there isn’t. See,” the beta explained and opened one of the boxes to show him.

_____ _

“Oh, okay,” Theo said simply. Now was the moment in which the chimera should step back and settle back on the place he had sat on before, Liam thought, but he didn’t. He stayed there and looked down on his hands. Liam knew that he always did it when he was searching for the right words, choosing them carefully. The beta was nervous, so he started counting the seconds again but he easily got distracted by Theo’s racing heartbeat that he then started to count. _One, two, three,… ___

_______ _ _ _

Liam had reached one hundred when Theo finally spoke, “I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier, you know? I was mad but not at you. No, I was mad at myself, and especially at Monroe. You didn’t do anything wrong. Actually, it was kinda amazing that you found a secret room. I probably wouldn’t have found it to be honest with you. And you just wanted to help. But then the door closed behind us and we got stuck in here. Everything was too much for me and I panicked. And being an asshole was kind of my defense. I’m really sorry, deeply sorry. I shouldn’t have let out my anger at you. Can you forgive me,” he asked almost shyly, searching for Liam’s blue eyes and locking his own green ones with his.

_______ _ _ _

“You’re right; you shouldn’t have started a fight just because you panicked. You should have talked to me. You know, that’s why you have a boyfriend or people who care about you, so that you can talk to them. I’m always there for you when you need someone to talk to. I’m always by your side no matter what. I hope you know that. So, of course I can forgive you,” Liam answered, a warm smile on his lips.

_______ _ _ _

Theo returned his smile, and it grew even wider when he saw the brightness of Liam’s eyes that reflected his emotions perfectly. There was so much softness, happiness and warmth in them, but also relief and assurance. “I love you, Sunshine.”

_______ _ _ _

“I love you, too.”

_______ _ _ _

And then Liam did what he has been dying to do the whole time and closed the distance between them, putting his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him into a tight a hug. He needed the reassurance and comfort. He has been starving for it. Theo kissed the top of his head before he returned the hug, just standing there, holding Liam and enjoying the proximity as he had planned to do this morning when they had been lying in bed.

_______ _ _ _

Eventually, Liam pulled away but just to lean back forward just a second later and give his boyfriend a soft kiss on his lips. 

_______ _ _ _

“Thank you,” Theo whispered against his lips.

_______ _ _ _

Liam raised his eyebrows in confusion. “For what?”

_______ _ _ _

“In general,” the chimera shrugged.

_______ _ _ _

Before Liam could answer, suddenly, the door opened and Mason and Scott were standing there. “Are we interrupting anything,” Mason asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

_______ _ _ _

“Oh my god, Mase, I was never happier to see you,” Liam almost yelled, relief clear in his tone. Then he pulled away from Theo and intertwined their fingers. Hand in hand they walked out of the room. “And to answer your question, nope everything is fine. I’m so happy you’re here. We already thought that we were stuck in here forever,” Liam explained.

_______ _ _ _

Scott patted Liam on the back in a gesture of reassurance. “When neither of you replied to my messages nor accepted my calls I figured that something was off. So I told the others that I would go search for you. And Mason here insisted to join me. Why does everyone in our pack have to be so extremely stubborn,” he said.

_______ _ _ _

The others started to laugh and when it ebbed away Mason demanded, “Let’s go home.”

_______ _ _ _

Liam smiled over at Theo. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
